There has been a pointless charging apparatus including a collective charging unit capable of collectively charging a plurality of electronic devices with a pointless charging scheme, the pointless charging apparatus including an acquiring unit configured to acquire, for each of the electronic devices, device information of the electronic device and a determining unit configured to determine based on the device information acquired by the acquiring unit whether the electronic device is adapted to the collective charging.
The pointless charging apparatus further includes a charging control unit configured to perform the collective charging when the determining unit determines that all of the plurality of electronic devices are adapted to the collective charging and a first notifying unit configured to, when the determining unit determines that at least any one of the plurality of electronic devices is not adapted to the collective charging, specify the electronic device and notifies the electronic device.
The acquiring unit further acquires, as the device information of the electronic device, for each of the electronic devices, reception sensitivity of a reception function of the electronic device. When the determining unit determines that all of the plurality of electronic devices are adapted to the collective charging, the charging control unit performs the collective charging and determines charging speed of the collective charging unit based on the reception sensitivity acquired by the acquiring unit (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-120361).